Until the end of time
by wolf200
Summary: A collection of janaxaran oneshots. Set a year before lone wolf(Thanks guys so much for reading- you are all epic!)
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go." Rhydian exhorted and nodded his head to the rest of the pack. Kincaid had offered them security and soon it'd all be over, they'll all be safe again. Right? Jana gave a small nod to Rhydian and the wolf rumbled in her stomach- she knew her father had returned. She was in no mood to forgive him for what he had said, done, knew. Jana loathed the idea, of leaving the thick stone walls for the wilderness where they could get caught any second by sweeny's troops who had decided going against Norway for this full moon. Then again who would refuse Norway on a private jet? Then again, who would refuse meeting her pack- ceri and gerwyn and of course Aran.

There was no doubt Jana was miffed when he left that glacial night to find his feral sister. She needed Aran the most- for she had turned into the gut wrenching heart rending morwal that nearly destroyed them all the next morning after he left. Her wolf and human had been in denial of everything but this time, Jana wasn't too sure. This time, energy pulsed through her elasticated veins and the blistering fire raged in her dampened heart- she was going to see Aran again. Her Aran.

Aran paced up and down, standing straight at the top of the dirt plastered hill- waiting impatiently for his alpha. His muscles twitched and his feet ached of the shuffling that he constantly did, his wolf wanting to crackle in a million thunder bolts. His eyes glowered butterscotch with a green tinge and the wind lapped up his skin. Alric watched him concerningly a few feet away wondering what had gotten into the lad and Aran hurriedly and reluctantly let his darkened scattered veins fade away and his eyes morph back into his human ones- even then they flickered like burning coals. Aran couldn't help but picture Janas flawless facade and how she may have changed in the past month of his absence. Aran silently growled in the back of his dry throat- a month was too long to bare. Eventually, the sweet waft of wolfblood fill his nostrils, Ceri and the rest if the abandoned pack had sad smiles on their faces, plastered to their cheek bones like the end was coming. Aran exhaled deeply- whether it is a good or bad end, all he knew that he needed his alpha more than anything, more than anyone would ever know- especially not Jana herself. The faded silhouettes grew stronger and Aran breathed steadily, he lunged forwards as he recognised Jana, his heart pounced a few songs and his sight could just make out a sweet smile placed on her lips. They edged closer and Aran forgot where he was and who he was with. He was captivated by the sixteen year old standing in front of him. Instinctually Aran gradually knelt on one knee, he remained there like his ribs had crushed and he could no longer breathe or stand. He had submitted so many times but this time disappointment glowered in his eyes, he had failed the pack and Jana. He had failed his Jana.

"I failed you." Arans voice was gravel pitched and huskier than usual. Sadness echoed through the words and Aran teamed there- expressing his defeat, authority, loyalty- love? With each second breaking the tension. His lowered head looked up for his eyes to be transfixed onto Jana's cerulean ones. Heat rises to his hands and he reined in the wolf.

" It doesn't matter, it's just really good to see you again."

Quickly yet slowly, Aran stood up. He didn't want to look put of control yet he could hardly control his excitement. He stepped closer gazing down upon her smooth face. he never realised how tall he actually was, how much authority height can make. Jana's smile widened slightly and they shuffled closer. Without permission Aran pulled her into a hug, he no longer cared about the rules or traditions. Last time he met he had left her, he didn't want to leave her side again. He just embraced the deep affections for his alpha and enveloped her in his sturdy arms for what seemed a life time. Was it deep affections? He always would help the girl, to protect and honour her dignity but was it something more? Has he found his alpha. Aran noticed from the corner of his eye, the rest of the lone wolves behind him, stating at them. He squeezed her tighter and broke apart. They hardly separated, he just placed his hands on her hips and smiled at her, watching careless strands of crimson hair flutter in her angular face. He didn't want to let her go, he couldn't- he had missed so much of her life, a month was too much to bare- he couldn't depart from her again right? This time Aran let go and allowed for Alric to barge towards the girl, still close to her but far away to not cause too much suspicion. Jana dodged Alrics attempts of any hug, pushing the hurting wolfblood away forcefully. Aran held his head high, he didn't intervene and he really didn't want to. He didn't want to go against his former alpha or his alpha...

"Jana? You've been living with Ceri as a family, have you?" Alrics voice sounded more gentle and more welsh, his acerbic voice had faded and now he sounded like a beta wolf- found a part if him he never knew he had.

Jana didn't buy his bittersweet arrogance though, her face remained cold and her agony was replenished with yet more anger. She glanced towards ceri and smiled slightly. " She's always been there for me."

"Jana's a good leader, a strong alpha." Ceri smoothly uttered. Aran smirked a little, exhaling and inhaling naturally, Alric sniffed disapprovingly catching everyone's attention. Jana waited for the disappointment and dronings on about how to live your life as a wolfblood lecture. It was the same old same old for the girl- for everyone.

"She was weak. You don't send Aran out to find Meinir, you go yourself."

Jana snarled within, she looked over at Aran who gave her an emotionless glare and she felt everything erupt from within. Her emotions crackled and soared through her veins, it was her time.

"You don't get to tell me what I should or shouldn't do any more."

"You're right, Still has the fight."

"I don't need your approval, either.

I'm here for them, not you." Jana hissed, her deadening glare shook her father slightly and he bowed his head a little, and stepped backwards in defeat. Rhydian looked up from his phone, he had just read the messages and he grinned a little.

"Help is on the way, Alex Kincaid. He's going to meet us says he can keep us safe, and clear your name." Rhydian declared, he walked away from the occult tree he was leaning on and looked at his own father. Gerwyn had a profound expression glued to his face as his eyes were fixed on his son adoringly.

"Alex Kincaid wants to help me? - "

"Is he Wolfblood?" Alric interjected.

" No, he's head of research and development at Segolia." Thy foam explained. The ambiance grew dangerously serious and everyone gathered closer to Rhydian.

"I thought they were our enemies?" aran exclaimed.

"It's complicated."

"Why should we trust this man?" alric demanded, Rhydian kept jos jaw locked, tired of thr unknown questions.

"We have no choice." Jana sharply stated.

"There's always a choice! We could stand and fight! Can we stop this?" Alric boomed, crows fluttered away from the looming trees, the wolfbloods didn't know what to say- all they knew is they had to cling onto any hope they were given human or not. Aran observed the scene but he lost his train if thought, the carriage of memories had separated and now all he could think of is the trust his has for the girl. Jana can be vulnerable but Aran trusted Jana with his life, she always got them put of the mess. Aran sighed, yet again it was all about Jana.

" If Rhydian and Jana say we can trust him, then we can trust him."ceri exhorted. The pack grew somber and they took this opportunity to trudge further into the wilderness bear old Celtic cross.

"I see your father is being a pitiful fool as always." Aran called, Jana stopped her tracks and waited for the feral wolfblood to walk beside her, they began again feeling not so alone as branches crunched beneath their feet like slender bones. The pack were far behind them as they marched quicker, Aran brushing against Jana every now and again. Jana look down with an troubled expression, her eyes seemed hollow and there was no sign of the wolf. Aran couldn't feet her wolfs presence.

"Something like that."

"You don't have to repent his sins for him." Aran's voice was silk, nestling all over the female and giving her the security she thrived for.

"I know but after everything is it our faults?"

"You know Alric and meinir, they'll keep trying until accomplished and success is given to every single wolfblood."

"Is that fair? What have we ever done to have this put on us?"

"No. They made the decision not us. All we can be is true to ourselves." Aran halted at the same time as Jana and the looked ahead- suddenly the end didn't look so appealing. Aran turned to face his alpha, he wanted to howl and cry for her. He needed to take away her pain for he would never cope if she is in pain. How could he?

"What is being true Aran? I don't know anymore." Jana whimpered. Aran glared at her flawless facade, captivated by her ad they met eye contact attempting to send each other a wolf code. He breathed heavily, feeling the weight of both worlds push down on him and all second thoughts faded. Aran gingerly placed a kiss on her temple, it was short but the tingling lingered on her face for some time. Aran didn't do it the human way, but the wolfblood way, Jana grinned bashfully- their way.

Aran smiles slightly, his strong teeth stretching like the sky's clouds and his was lifted to the ninth one. He shuffled forwards closing the space except a few centimetres, their heartbeats thumped away into the green tinged sunsets, interlocking capillaries and singing thumps of joy. This time when Aran spoke, his voice was oiled and bold- a rich smooth voice came out and his wolf made him much more confident.

"I think you know don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you do again?"

Jana and Aran sat cross legged on the ground, face to face and separated by a snakes and ladders board game that was perched on a rock. The stream beside them splashed against their feet, and Jana stopped gazing over the azure water, with her golden bulbs. Her crimson hair danced lightly in the summers breeze, tickling against one cheek, as she attempted to keep still even of she was impatiently waiting, resting her cheek against one hand as she traced a finger along the edge of the board. Jana glared at Aran with exhaustion and clamped her cheeks together with her hands, watching Aran's face shrivel up into a paper ball as his golden eyes matched his alphas. Both of them couldn't help but enjoy each others company, after hours of hunting or cleaning, it was perfect for them both to have a little peace...

"You roll the dice and move your counter across the board." Jana uttered, she smirked a little, watching Aran stick his tongue out slightly and seeing the darkened veins spread all over his body with frustration. It was only a game...

"I'm using a twig though." He huskily said. Aran still hasn't mastered the whole what you see isn't all you get concept and his confounded face got worse over the seconds of comprehending the rules of this game. Jana laughed, subconsciously beginning to twiddle with her own twig as Aran sniffed his cautiously.

"It doesn't matter Aran."

Aran growled a little and pointed to the board. He wanted the answers quickly, the human way wasn't always natural yet done parts worked and Jana had spent a long time in the human world last week, coming back with a box. Aran of course yearned to go with the alpha on any trip, masking it eith his arrogance defiance of hating humans, and he couldn't even count the times of imagining asking Jana to sit with him by this very lake. This was beautiful to him. 'She' was beautiful...

"But why are there snakes on here, they're not moving."

"It's not real."

"Then what's the point if its not real?" Aran's voice became mangled with confusion and he looked helplessly at the young women. Jana rolled her eyes a little and moved her twig down a long snake to the bottom row. She loved how wild wolfbloods thought. Jana passed the die to Aran. She loved how Aran thought.

"It's called having an imagination."

"That's what cubs do."

"It's what humans do, you should try it." Jana muttered, she raised her eyebrows expectantly and heaved amusingly. Aran scrutinised her, feeling amused himself. Aran was amazed how the eccentric girl could make him like a cub- he lost his guard around her, Aran was never afraid around her and it dazzled him that Jana could possess so much control over him.

"But I'm not human I'm wolfblood."

"Can we just play!" Jana snapped and Aran immediately bowed his head down in shame. He loathed upsetting his alpha but he never really cared of the concequences if

His wolf said do it. never. Jana breathed softly through the nose let let the stifled pause rest until calm. "You're turn."

"Where?" Aran demanded coldly, he craned his head in every direction and his golden orbs lit up her eyes in wonder. His hopeless frown left his mouth hanging slightly like a dog and he shifted in his sitting position, feeling his wolf get competitive. Aran frowned even more- since when did he get competitive? That was Janas job...

Jana giggled a little and realised what Aran had meant. She couldn't help but love his feral ways of living a wolfblood, something she had grown out of, somehow...

"No it's your go."

"Where? Where should I go to?" His expression was dead and only his eyes burned bright. He wanted to prove to Jana that he could embrace both worlds, he was a worthy wolf and honourable human- Aran wanted to make Jana happy but it was proving a hard challenge. He had never played such a pointless game in his life before. Never.

"Just roll the dice Aran."

Aran did as he was told and the die flew across the rock, Aran jumped violently- fearful of the outcome of him actually throwing something and he waited silently, looking at Jana or support. Jana gave a sharp nod for the all clear and he framed his neck forwards, letting his eyebrows furrow and eyes water at the sight of reading the markings on the die. It's just markings on a object." Aran passed the battered die over to Jana and she smiled gently, scrutinising it before passing it back Slowly.

"You got three."

"Three markings?" Aran uttered, his voice was profound and he sniffed the die, prodding it and darkly growling at it like a form of prey.

"Three dots on an object." Jana pointed to the die and Aran exhaled lowly.

"What the poi-"

"It tells you where to go on the board." Jana interjected.

"So I can't move it diagonally?"

"No."

Aran couldn't help but observe Jana rub her cheeks with concentration. he never got to play, let alone win, so with a grin, he silently grunted and moved his slender twig over the board three spaces across, only to be greeted by a ladder. The sight infuriated the man, it was just one thing after another with humans- no end to discomfort.

"What's that symbol." Aran urged, it was less of a question and more a statement. It was Jana's turn to grunt softly, she leant over the rock, inches away from Aran and their hot breathes mingled in the coldness, both of them captivated by the light. They were both so close...

"It's a ladder."

"What is this ladder?" Aran barked, repulsion shone throughout his entire face and he yearned to move away from the human object, but he couldn't. Not away from Jana, no chance. Jana groused and she thought long and hard with her response, letting her welsh accent richen her voice like the stars and the midnight moon to the darkened night time sky in the winters air.

"A human thing."

"A human artefact?"

Jana's lips tugged at the corner of her hydrated lips, simpering discreetly. Aran looked down, his starless coal hair disguising his face as he solemnly awaited for an answer. "Er if you put it like that."

"So what do I do with this ladder?" Aran couldn't help but empathise the word ladder in his sulky manner, not looking up.

"You go up it."

"Why?"

"So you get closer to the last square." Jana said, tapping the last square, jana smiled. This time Aran looked up, incandescently staring at her with his unconditional enamour.

"Then what?"

Jana left Aran's personal bubble and leant back on the rotten tree right behind her- as if she had already one with her sleek ways and wily methods. "You've won."

Aran escaped a small purr, hardly audible for a wolfblood, but he knew Jana so much better than that. He watched the sun cascade over the sky for the last time today, it was a divine sight to watch. Nothing was never audible for Jana.

"What's the po-"

"No point Aran." Jana groaned.

"This is a waste of time." Aran spat, he crosses his arms together and exhaled and inhaled deeply. Kama sat up cautiously, briefly glaring at the cub-minded wolfblood.

"Humans don't see it like that." Jana justified, but his anger grew heavier, he just kept looking away.

"Look where it got them, they're just-"

"Okay, I get the point." jana's words were subtle, and breezed past Aran's sharp ears. he look at his alpha, tilting his head up with honour and she accepted his gesture with only her shielded love to offer. "Come on, lets play."

They played and played, silence was the only thing to be heard but it wonder-stroked any animals of the kingdom. It was just Aran, Jana and the snakes and ladders board- nothing more and nothing concentration froze their mouths and their eyes shone their love. The throwing and the moving, the rematches and defeats, the howls and growls, were played over and over again. Darkness had cast a spell on the sapphire sky and now the birds fluttered over ahead. Aran smiled and the veins had disappeared from his muscular arms. Eventually he moved his twig to the last square...

"Isn't that the winning square."

Jana couldn't help but growl, she flicked her eyes from side to side and rechecked the due over and over. Aran waited dutifully for his alpha to reply and she flapped her hands up on exhaustion.

"You've won. You've won."

"Yes!" Aran shouted, all the birds left the woods and Aran laughed in glory. Jana froze, never had she seen Aran so... Ecstatic in human form before. Aran could hardly stay on the ground, but he composed himself in front of his alpha, with added confidence to do anything- he was SO invincible.

Aran scoffed humourlessly and raised his eyebrow, impersonating his alpha deliberately. "You tell me with your human ways."

"Well I want a rematch." Jana uttered.

Aran's face became stone, hos blemished features didn't move and his scruffy hair flopped over his glowing eyes. Aran had won, he could have a rematch with his alpha because she was worthy but you could never have a rematch if you defeated such power from them. It couldn't be possible. "A rematch?"

Jana's face became stern and callous. "It's a human thing."

"But I've won, I'm better." Aran spat, the lead drawn veins scattered up his body, as his wolf pulsed through his elasticated veins.

"Er, no you're not." Jana adamantly protested.

"I beat you."

"And I'm your alpha!" Jana hollered but he had faced jana before, she was just the same as him and he had just proved that through a game of snakes and ladders.

"Proves how much of an alpha you are."

"I'm fine at snakes and ladders." Jana hissed, getting closer to Aran's face. Aran kept his head high, gulping every now and again, fiercely emulating his alphas actions.

"Obviously you can't. I can strip your honour away just by playing a cub's game, you may as well give me your pelt." Aran bluntly threatened, Jana snarled, bating her protruded teeth as her instincts tingled all over. Aran didn't want to back down, he look at Jana like the sun and he laughed a little, he really could beat his alpha, his rock.

"It was one mistake, you couldn't do it again."

"Fine." Aran gravely snapped. They were inches apart once more and he had lost all senses. "Rematch."

"Great." Jana exclaimed, his swiped the rock careless with her hand, causing the chipped die to fling into the glacial lake.

"Now look what you've done. clearly I am the winner!" Aran roared, they look into the fathomable water and Jans cursed through her inarticulate growls. They both stood up at the same time, smelling Jana's musty scent swirling in the pool of darkness.

"Oh. Um you stay here and I'll get it." Jana ordered. She lunged forwards to leap in the lake but Aran's hand clamped her arm tight, he made sure it wasn't too tight, but it was impossible to tell as his whole arm melted into raspberry jelly.

"No. I want to get it." Aran murmured, his breath was stuttered, and, reluctantly his let his grip drop from the empty-headed girl.

She landed back on earth with a crash.

"Er it's my dice." Jana shot, her voice was clouded with unwanted dislike but Aran shuffled closer, brushing past the rock and closer to her spluttering heart.

"I'm the winner."

"I'm the alpha." Jana shouted back, neither of them was giving in and Aran flashed his teeth at his alpha, keeping his crippled back arched.

"Look where that has got you." Aran muttered, he turned away from Jana and pounced into the shallow depths of the water. He lost balance and fell on his back, splashing and yapping. Jana watcher helplessly, laughing as he sniffed and retrieved the die, his piercing eyes glowing the the murky depths of H2O. Aran crawled out of the frigid water, red grunge seeping from his foot, Jana could smell the pungent stench of blood and bolted towards him, as he lay on the bank, clutching the due firmly in his calloused hand. Excruciating heat rose in his foot and he winced unbearably.

"Aran!" Jana screamed, she crouched down and her face became wan at the sight of all the blood. She clutched his hand and squeezed it heart, feeling his heartbeat slur and thump irregularly.

"It's fine." Aran whispered in protest but Jana shot him an alpha look, that seemed to shut him up.

"No it isn't. Okay, er just stay calm, breathe I'm going to get help." Jana stammered, panic rose- what if she lost him? What if no one can help? She shook away the mind destructing thoughts and squeezed his hand harder, noticing how his other hand was still guarding that wolf forsaken die. Aran gave Jana a needy loving look and watched her sprint into the wilderness. He rested his head on the wet ground, laying in the desolate forests. All he hoped was to see her again, Aran whined in agony but he never let go of that die. Never.

Less than half an hour, Aran heard the ear splintering thuds of footsteps. He cried out in pain once more, feeling the darkness intoxicated him. Arab clamped god obstinate eyes shut, and his forehead became clammy.

"What's happened to my brother?"

"Meinir..." Aran uttered, he felt a small touched on his shoulder and he could tell it was his sister, comfort washed over him and he smiled faintly, drifting away.

"He fell. Long story." Jana said.

"She started it! Not worthy of allegiance in a game of ladders and twigs." Aran meekly rebuked. He felt the old boot bring removed off his foot, making the aroma stink horribly.

"Dominance isn't everything." Meinir exhorted playfully and he could just make out laughing in the background, of two cubs. Jana knelt by Aran's side, watching his sister work magic as she massaged and restored his foot as much as possible. However, there was still visible signs over bleeding and his foot looked like yesterday's meat thrown up. Her heart raced and her head pounded- anxiety rose in her chest, confining the air and making her rib cage metaphorically crack. Her warm fuzzy tingling was replaced by terror and her heart beast was faster than usual.

"Does this mean he'll die?" Cadwr observed Jana's disquieted expression and sat next to his pack leader, among with Gwynn.

"No cadwr, he's just hurt." Jana's reassured, not only the cubs but herself.

"He could die though; I've seen it in those box things where people have died." Gwynn exclaimed and they nodded in agreement. Jana nervously smiled, and turned to look at Aran who has his eyes spliced and was glaring at her. The wolf in his orbs still glowing.

"That's just pretend." Jana whispered.

"But it still happens in real life though?" Cadwr inquired. Jana never replied. Meinir left silently, with the cubs arm in arm, feeling the somber ambiance darken once more.

"How are you going to address my duties?" Aran demanded, his voice grew raspier and gravel pitched like someone had scraped their voice boxes and sterilised them clean. Jana rested her hand on his shoulder and it engraved on his body, her certainty giving the male wolfblood all the hope he could ever need.

"It'll be fine, just get some rest." Jana recommended and Aran's eyes blurred, his face froze and his lip quivered.

"But I could die?"

"I don't know." Jana sincerely replied, Aran growled slightly and didn't say a word, just let the pain stroke him through the heart. Jana still couldn't help but price the die.

"Well seeing..As, you could be... Dying. Is there anything you'd like to say?" Jana whispered, she shuffled closer and expected only to give her the die. Aran traces her face lightly and gulped heavily. He knew this was his chance, he just never thought it'd take so long.

"This is hard for me, I want you to know that whatever happens, how ill I may be, I love you Jana." Aran's confession came quick and he stopped tracing her smooth goose pimpled face in awe. As beta, Aran waited for his reply and Jana grinned feeling the lump on her throat fade.

Aran I-

"Sorry for the delay. I've mastered some human remedies; this may help heal the wound. Do you want me to try it?" Ceri called, she came to his side and the other two wolfbloods groaned painfully. Jana nodded her head slightly and entwined her hand with his spare one.

"Yes." Aran bluntly said, only quickly glancing at ceri who was already attending his wound. His eyes went straight back to his alphas and as hers did the same. The pain was already starting to subside.

"It may taste horrible but it'll help."

This time Aran's anger had vanished, and he looked up at Jana. "I want it, I still need to have a rematch with my alpha."


	3. Chapter 3

The trees ferociously swayed in the mild ambiance. Half of the pack were hunting, and everyone else were exhausted, resting in their designated area happily. Aran was sitting by the Stream, perched on a log, blissfully watching the world go by.

"Aran..." A voice disturbed him from his deep ponders. He groaned, secretly smiling as Jana sat in front of him, smiling expectantly. He could scrutinise every emotion in her eyes, watching them glimmer as her devious side sparkled, sending a cool shiver down his back.

"what do you want?"

"A question answered."

Aran eyed the wolf dubiously. She was still a cub to him, and Aran loved having dominance over Jana, he always could explain things no other wolfblood would ask or order her around if he felt like it, secretly enjoying the girls company more than anyone else's. "whats the question?"

"What's an lunar eclipse like?"

"It's good."

Jana waited for a few seconds, for him to add anything, but he just fumbled with a slender twig clasped in hand. Jana heaved, her fiery temper getting the better of her. She needed Aran's view, she was too afraid to ask anyone else. Jana had just transformed last month, and even then she felt like she was not a proper wolfblood. Her father was too busy with the pack to answer her questions, so she would always go to Aran. Aran was always there for her, the same for Aran too.

"Aran!" Jana growled.

"what!" Aran snarled, his face remained like stone, and his voice was laced with acerbity.

"What does that mean?"

Aran smiled slightly, his lips tingling and his heartbeat rising arithmetically. "It's where you feel and smell everything and the colours are brighter and more vibrant because you're wolf inside but human on the out. You can see ten times better than wolf Sight. You're not a proper wolfblood until you try it." Aran exclaimed, he never paused for breath as his voice grew husky at the end. The feelings scuttled through his veins and he closed his eyes in fantasy. Jana's breath was also taken away, and she gasped with astonishment. There was a harmonious silence, both of them lathed in the thought of an eclipse.

"Really? The pack never talk about it." Jana muttered.

Aran nodded gravely, it was true the pack never did talk about it, and the cubs would never know what an eclipse would be like until it was their time. But Aran knew he shared the same love for transforming and enjoying their wolf self with Jana. Knowing its a honour, not something any wolfbloods should take granted for. That's what Aran had loved over the years, Jana's ability to understand him when no one else would. He just couldn't believe how someone could ever understand his thoughts and emotions, and understand him but right in front of him. There was the only person who could.

"Yes."

"That's ages away for me." Jana whined.

"Four solstices time."

"Yeah, ages away."

"Don't be too sure on that, time flies by."

"So you're human yet wolf?" Jana inquires.

"Mainly wolf."

"But that's-"

"Odd?" Aran interrupted. Jana grinned, he took the word exactly out of her mouth. "It is an experience. It makes you more energetic than a full moon. You get to be at one with your wolf even with your human." Aran said, he sat in front of her, plummeting into a pile of crisp auburn leaves. They never broke eye contact, both of them grinning like mad. They both felt the call of the wild tug at their hearts, and not just the wild. For awhile they forgot about everyone else. They loved it.

"That's amazing."

"I quite agree."

"So what did you do last eclipse?" Jana asked, all the wild wolfbloods

Were crazy last eclipse, leaping and climbing, howling and biting- but there were so many wild wolfbloods, Jana never saw Aran.

"I challenged your father." Aran uttered hoarsely. Jana's ears perked up and she gasped in shock.

"He won?"

"You doubt me?" Aran fired playful and she smirked.

"Maybe."

"Aran!" Alrics voice hollered and the alpha came bounding towards them. Aran swivelled round and submitted in front of him, loyally.

"Alric."

"Hunting. " Alric imperatively commanded. Reluctantly Aran stood up, hesitantly looking at his alpha. Alric stepped closer."Now."

Jana, clearly miffed by all of this, walked over to Aran's side. "Dad, he was teaching me a-"

"Does it look like I care." Alric snapped, glowering his eyes at his daughter. Jana muttered no dolefully. Aran instinctively pushed her away behind him and bowed his head to Alric, so the leader wouldn't notice.

"I'll go." Aran declared, he turned around and smiled a little, Jana mirroring his stone like expression. "Farewell."

Jana watched Aran dart into the wilderness. She huffed. She hated the word farewell so much.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tonight is the night you become a true wolfblood." Aran's mother gently said, she handed her son a slab if meat and ruffled his hair playfully. Aran growled, not on the mood.

"It's a birth right. " meinir added, she knew her brother was terrified, but he couldn't be a cub all his life. Aran sombrely grumbled and he dashed into the occult trees, running with the energy in his veins. Nerves attacked him and he tumbled down a hill, clashing with an eldritch tree painfully. But this was no ordinary tree. It was Arans favourite tree, where he's climb or sit on or by it, where not even his own sister knew about it. He contemptuously sighed, munching and ripping on the meat as dusk approached. It was silent and Aran could finally get peace.

"Awan!"

Ok maybe not.

Jana leaped beside him and flopped to the ground, her auburn hair blinding him in the sunlight. Jana was much younger than him, and much more annoying than any wolfblood he knew. But Aran considered himself to be a very considerate and accepting adolescent- he could never say no to Jana.

"Jana."

"What you doing?" Jana impulsively said, her cheeks flushed cerise and Aran stared at her transfixed.

"Preparing myself for tonight."

"Why?"

"It's my first transformation." Aran sighed again, he crossed his arms and growled making the cub giggle.

"Lucky"

"Really?" Aran gazed at her in bewilderment, how was he lucky...

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I like being a cub, I don't think I'll be a good wolf. Meinir said its the best experience but what if it hurts to transform?" Aran's voice grew timid, he thought what he was saying sounded babyish and stupid, he always hated weakness- yet he trusted Jana, sometimes all his emotions would pour out of his mouth and he couldn't stop until he had told her everything. Jana didn't see any weakness in the boy, she placed her hand on his muscular shoulder and breathed in his musky scent, her short memory gathering all the knowledge she can think of.

"You'll have the pack and its what you're born for, aunty cewi always says that."

"Bu-"

"It's gonna happen, it's something evewy wolfblood will do. Don't feel sad."

"I guess."

Jana laughed, nudging Aran. "You'll be old."

Aran shot Jana a facetious glare, flashing his golden orbs authoritatively, but Jana didn't care, she just laughed. "I'm not that old!"

"I do think you are. You're alweady a wolf. You have the wild in you, twansforming is just finalising that. You're not a mewling coward." Jana declared, Aran's heart melted like butter and he pulled her in a headlock, he tickled and roared, making her Laugh non stop until her ribs ached. His grip tightened as she used all her wolfblood strength to writhe free.

"How come you're a know it all?" Aran exclaimed darkly.

"Daddy!" Her voice echoed in his brain as he thought the good and bad feelings he felt.

"Of course." Aran scoffed demonically, acting like he didn't believe the girl. She started punching and biting him, only managing to nip at his strong hands as she lets her cub-ness take over.

"It's twue!" Jana spluttered out of surrender, grinning like a lost puppy. Even Aran was forgetting about tonight. "Awan!"

Aran suddenly released the girl. they had been talking for a long time because as they looked up at the midnight sky, the luminous pearl moon veiled its self behind cloud vapour. Aran gulped- could he Really do it?

"The moon is rising."

"Go! I'll sniff you out like a wolf." Jana shouted, Aran turned to her for consolation and she valiantly pecked him on the cheek. Aran grinned bashfully and stood courageously, scrutinising the black veins on his hands. He lunged forwards but he tripped over a large object, disguised n the leaves.

"Sowwy! That's my wabbit twap." Jana cheerfully apologised. Aran sat up dazed. He sniffed deeply and glared at her.

"Stupid cubs."

Yet Aran knew not every cub was stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Jana was half asleep, her eyes droopy and sedated yet the pain keeping her awake and the pain was unbearable . The poison may had gone, but the side affects were definitely there. Her eyes closed once more, but her body jolted, the heat coursing through her veins. She winced meekly, and she opened her obstinate eyes once more, barely forming slits. Though this time, sturdy warm hands clasped her own, and stayed there for a long time. Jana's stuttered breath grew slightly stronger and her heart fluctuated. She wondered at first, who was on the room with her, but she knew exactly who it was. she couldn't help but feel the utmost pleasure, the pain was weakened for a second as her thoughts mingled with the sun, but she was pulled back to the agony once more. "Aran"

Aran lifted his head in nobility, he couldn't bare to see his alpha, his Jana, in this way. He always managed to use the wolf to conceal his emotions but this time he couldn't. The sound of the gun echoing still split his eardrums, the pain she suffered made his heart ache. So like any loyal wolfblood would do, he slipped away from the private bolt hole he loathed, and knelt beside Jana, watching and soothing his alpha. He never wanted to leave her, he wanted to be there for her every night, tell her it'll be fine. But how could he? Aran didn't know a lot, and expressing emotions was one of them. Aran knew he was just a beta wolf, he knew Jana would just see him as a henchman. He thought- He knew he wasn't worthy of her love. That just made his heart ache even more. "Jana." He whispered, Aran's breathing becoming hitched. "You must rest."

"How long have I been sleeping."

"Since dusk."

Jana's eyes met Aran's pained ones, he stared longingly at her, like he was secretly needling to her something. Jana shook away the thoughts and squeezed Aran's hand as the pain consumed her once more. " Where's everyone else?"

" Ceri is asleep in the den and the tames went home."

"Why don't you sleep." It was more of an order than a question. Aran smiled, loving how Jana only ever questioned the inconvenient things yet assumes the things that ways needed to be questioned.

"It is my duty to protect you, I failed in doing so before and that resulted in humans harming you and destroying your authority. I failed you. I will not do so again."

Aran's speech was rather long than he hoped, yet his heart melted and he couldn't help but explain his motives. He owed everything to the girl lying before him. He sniffed and smelt her pinewood scent, masked with blood and hints of mud, Aran didn't feel so trapped inside the human room, for a moment he felt like he was on the wild, scavenging for scraps. Being so close to his alpha that made him feel like he belonged somewhere. That's why let his sister go, Aran couldn't let Jana go, he couldn't leave her and wherever Jana belonged, that's where he belonged.

"It wasn't your fault

"It was. I should have gone to fend off the humans."

"Then I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I'm glad you weren't injured." Janas voice grew ever so stronger, and her voice was coated with acerbity that made Aran shiver for the first time. Aran was never the type to shiver. His face matched the girls- stern and abrasive, yet the shuttered eyes glowing with unconditional love.

"You could have died." His words were blunt and he grew angered by her conspicuous arrogance of not caring about herself.

"But I didn't."

"You can not, you can not say that this will be forgotten, what the humans did!" Aran hollered, he snarled slightly and Jana's pain spread across her torso, pricking her tissues and crunching her bones.

"You'll die of exhaustion of you don't sleep."

"You're more important." Aran morosely uttered, he breathed again and grunted.

"I shall get better and return to the pack. I'm not a problem."

Aran's face softened. Surely Aran wasn't a problem?

"You're never a problem, it's the humans. They could come back again."

"But they won't."

"You can't be certain."

"And either can you."

"You shall not return until you're fully recovered. Tame world or not I can assure you I won't let anything harm you again. " Aran declared, he let go of Jana's hands and tread carefully to her head, making her position as comfortable as possible- plumping the cushions (in the best way he could) and gently straightening her body to give her muscles a brake. Jana heaved with gratitude and Aran smiled slightly. The touch of her fever electrocuted him and he hid his pain, mentally noting to tell ceri to get the stronger wild medicine. It was his duty after all..

"Maybe you should rest." Jana caught his arm, and Aran froze, paralysed as their eyes connected. He trembled under her feeble grip, but he remained strong, whatever the cost, he must remain strong for his alpha.

"I shall sleep here."

"On the floor?"

Aran scrutinised his surroundings, other than Jana and he contemptuously sniffed. "Everything else is soft."

"Soft is good." Jana muttered. Aran confoundedly glowed. yet curiosity killed cats and not dogs. aran slowly climbed on the side of the bed, not wanting to discomfort his alpha. He bounced, feeling the springs creaked and he yelped slightly. Profoundly enjoying himself discovering this new human accessory and having quiet company with Jana they seldom got. Jana giggled faintly. "Don't bounce too much."

"I'm sinking." Aran exclaimed darkly.

"It's your weight in the mattress."

"What's a mattress?"

"What you're sitting on now."

"Why is it soft?" Aran inquired, he swivelled round and knelt on the bed, dodging Jana's crumpled body.

"Humans like comfortable things."

Aran glared at her with disapproval but he didn't argue, making the girls heart burn on fire. "You're leg," aran paused before continuing, "does it hurt?"

"It'll heal."

"Sooner we leave the human world the better. This house is cursed."

"The house isn't cursed Aran."

You can not guarantee that. What about tame family who fled? Even Rhydian left the human world because it was dangerous."

"You've got to stop thinking about the negatives. "

"You've got to rest. I've just got you back." Aran whispered, Jana couldn't say she was surprised to hear that, she was thankful to hear those words, she wanted to hear those words every single day on repeat. She had waited for those words for so long from Aran. Gently, Aran faintly stroked her cheek, enamoured. He let his walls come down a little and his eyes lost its golden orbs. and instead they glimmered hazelnut, warming their hearts up.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jana said it with sheer determination and certainty, fooling both of them and Aran nodded solemnly and slowly, wanting to hear the words, feel the words every single day. He forgot that he was perched awkwardly on the bed, that he was just some beta wolf- his wolf was screaming for Jana's wolf, his human was needing her human self. There could have been a war and Aran would have still of said the same words, in the same order and saying the same words without remorse.

"Nor am I. Tames here or not."

"They aren't are enemies whatever you think."

"I dread to think of the outcome if you are taken from me again. I can not- I will not, loose you again Jana. You are my alpha, you are all I need. How can I not protect you?" Aran whimpered, his voice was scathed and it came out as a plea. He shuffled ever so slowly go his alpha, entwining his hand with hers, feeling the darkness consume him.

"Then we protect each other." Jana muttered. Aran smiled for the first time in a long time and gently nuzzled her hand, he had known the girl since he was a cub, and this was what it took to reveal the part of him he would never show anyone else- typical. Faintly, Aran kissed her forehead, and brushed her veins scaled up their arms and cold ripples of love scuttled down both of their backs. Jana thought to herself that nothing had ever been so perfect for her as this.

"Now please rest. I shall go hunting tomorrow for the reddest meat I can find."

And so, with the warmth around her. Jana slept peacefully throughout the entire night.


	6. Chapter 6

_During the wild when Rhydian comes- set after irresistible.:)_

Jana watched,from the top of the tree, her father and ceri were bellowing and scaring all the squirrels away. Beside Ceri was Bryn, clasping his mothers hand like any cub would, then there was another male wolf. His cerulean eyes were glossy and solemn, shuttered from the outside world and anything wild that counts. Jana could already smell the chemicals off him.

He was tame.

This struck jana as intriguing,and she smiled, the thought of learning all about humans and they civil way to life- the food, the heat, the knowledge... She pounced out of the tree and landed gracefully.

The clear azure sky was decorated with only a few white streaks of clouds. The sun's butterscotch rays struck Jana's hair in a carmine halo about her face. As Jana drew nearer, to the little scene, she paused smelling another scent. She caught a note of his familiar scent, mixed in with the lingering odour of elderberries and twigs. She smiled to herself. It always made her feel like home.

Aran.

"Can you smell it." Aran slowly said, Jana whipped round to see a hostile looking Aran. His back arched and darkened veins scampering all over his body, blending in with the mud in his face. The disgust on his face made her shiver. "The human."

"I think everyone can."

"Look at him, defying who he really is, washing wolf clean and what with it. He's hidden a part of himself that no wolfblood should be afraid of."

"But being human cant be that bad if wolfbloods try it." Jana muttered innocently, Aran slowly turned his head and his eyes grew golden, fiercely blinding her with his heat. He sniffed slowly, feeling his blood boil.

"Tames are at fault, they destroy all that we have created and live by human rules, they can't be fully wild yet they can't even be human."

"Well I'd like to see what humans do."

"Are you a fool?" Aran grouched. He stared at her desperately trying to get to her heart, to make the girl see sense. He knew he was loosing Jana to the humans, to their mystic and danger- all wild wolfbloods love danger, it's what they were born for. But Aran needed Jana, he couldn't loose her, not to those humans. Never to the humans. Yet Jana bit back by giving him a deathly stare, the stare that made him step back a little, dazed and weak to the core. His eyes became human and he bowed his head demeaningly. The female wolf reined in her tingling, Jana felt rather bad. No matter how much authority Jana got, she rarely snapped at Aran, she drove him crazy, and Aran drove Jana crazy- but they were never angry at each other; neither Of them were used to anger against each other. It frightened them both.

"I'm going to see who's joined the pack." Jana declared, she whipped round and her head flicked in unison, Aran silently growled but he followed her obediently, wary of the teenage boy. Aran discontinued behind Jana, breathing on those intoxicating chemicals that made their noses twitch. The boy turns to look at them, startled a little but he stands by his mother, clutching onto the straps of his bag. Alric heaved and scrutinised him some more.

"Jana, this is Rhydian." Alric growled. He ignored Aran and allowed his daughter to smile at the boy. "He'll be joining the pack for sometime, make him welcome and help teach him the right way to live." Alric glowered at his daughter and smiled a little, giving her a bit more responsibility in her life. He introduced Mr Morris first, as she was the alpha to be and disregarded Aran of any importance, despite Jana showing how important Aran really was.

"My son needs a friend?" Ceri smiled hopefully and she walked off with Alric, Bryn trailing behind.

"I'm Jana!" Jana exclaimed, Rhydian frowned and smirked awkwardly. He was pretty sure he knew that already...

"Rhydian Morris."

Aran scoffed, and looked over Rhydians shoulder- surname is human name, wolfbloods weren't humans and humans weren't wolfbloods.

"Aran!" Jana whined, he glared at her and them glared at Rhydian.

"And you are?"

"This is Aran." Jana introduced, she grabbed Arans hand and pulled him next to her, as he edged away from Rhydian. Rhydian didn't really know what to say- he'd just lost his only family and now he's entered another one- though this time half of them won't even accept him. Aran just sniffed at him dismissively, letting a purr escape his mouth.

"You're related?" Rhydian muttered. He had really overdone the mark this time and he hasn't even been here for a day.

"No." Aran paused. "No weren't not kin." Aran said, his metallic welsh voice lowered, and Jana couldn't help but love the change between Aran's yellow and hazel eyes, how they glistened in the moonlight and burned through the daylight. They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, brand new wild bloods often mistook them as siblings. Aran and Jana shared a lot of time together, they were part of the same pack. That was how it was to this very day.

"Oh, sorry." Rhydian looked puzzled. He smelt the scent, they shared the same scent really- like they were from the same parents or spent a lot of time with each other, enough to have their scents mingle and entwine.

"Aran's my companion and he's beta wolf along with meinir his sister."

"Beta?"

"Henchman."

" cool." Rhydian grinned, liking the concept of order and belonging, his let his bag drop and Jana smiled, fascinated by the bag he was carrying.

"Can you hunt?" Aran asked.

"Not yet."

"Fish?"

"No."

"Eat raw meat?"

"Only in wolf form."

"Fight?"

"No?" Rhydian gasped.

"So if you can't do any of them then why are you really here?" Aran demanded, he marched up to Rhydian who became defensive, and the two wolfbloods growled, feeling the wolf take over. Jana snarled and stomped her foot, breaking them up in seconds. He gave Rhydian an apologetic smile and dragged Aran back to his small den, kicking the slender twigs in her path. Aran broke free and howled with rage- walking up and down constantly. Jana huffed and sat on a log, waiting for Aran to calm down. It was a long wait.

"He has no right." Aran shouted, they both knew half the pack could hear him, yet rage was taking control of him. "He has no right to come in here, acting like he can abide by our rules. He's not even wolfblood, not properly. And we expect him to live like us? Live without any human resources? He, he-"

"Needs a second chance?" Jana calmly said, her feral growls quietened. She was exhausted of this big situation. Her heart was wild but yet she craved the human world- not know its not just a bad thing but something positive and exciting. She wasn't prepared to choose.

"Why?"

"Aran, humans are bad to us but not to Rhydian but we aren't surrounded by humans? We're wolfbloods so let's show him how wolfbloods should live their life properly. We will never be tame, but Rhydian can become wild with put help." Jana snapped.

Arans face softened and he stopped pacing. He glanced at her quickly before looking down, letting his shoulders stoop. He didn't need to see Janas face to see her hurt, he just knew what was running through her mind. Aran didn't speak, he pursed his lips together and let his face fall straight. Nonchalantly, Jana stood up, and walked towards him, the pack had gone away from here- to greet Rhydian and to hunt sounded likely. She placed her hands on his shoulders, like they moulded perfectly, as they rested foreheads happily. She could hear his hitched breath, and feel his fluctuating heartbeat. His heart pumped and rattled like their rapture had just begun.

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his eyes with hers and grunted softly. Aran Hayes admitting things sometimes. He just kept his tail between his legs and pulled her slightly closer. Like they were shards of glass melting together in the incinerator. Bliss.

"Cubs argue Aran." She stated casually. Aran smiles slightly, it was always the cubs.

"We are not cubs."

"Exactly. At least I'm not." Jana's sharp tone struck him and he knew exactly what she meant. After everything, Aran was prepared to sacrifice his pelt for her, maybe not for the pack but definitely Jana. He didn't know why up until now. The only way to express that, was through the only way he knew and he feared for his life.

"You want me to accept his ways?"

"Not accept, teach him our ways."

Aran cleared the lump in his tea toasted throat. "I'll teach him to hunt by sundown."

Jana squeezed his shoulders, strumming his heart strings at the same process and they nuzzled each other.

Jana lethargically pulled away and narrowed her eyes, staring at dazed wolfblood in dismay. Aran frowned and waited for her to speak.

"It's already sundown."

Aran gnarled and deeply inhaled the sweet ambiance as an overcast of orange dust sprinkled the sky. He looked at Jana and let his hands cup her cheeks gently.

"I meant tomorrow."

Jana grinned. What did she expect from Aran these days?


	7. Chapter 7

Jana and Aran decided to take a last hour stroll, after hours of running climbing trees and sharing stories with the pack. They stumbled through the striking forest; The caramel rays were trying to creep through the crisp leaves and stones were glistening on the stream they had just reached. They were alone. Silence. As they observed the ripples of the water before their Eyes, Jana couldn't help but have a sneak a peak beside her, to see the waters reflection in his eyes. Aran's swirling orbs that lightened her heart up like fire. The shadows of the leaves were blocking the sun, and the Darkness was landing perfectly on his obsidian stubbled jawline. Aran felt the wolf inside. It was nearly full moon and Aran had secretly promised himself to look after the young wolfblood on her first transformation. It was all he could think of- stronger than the pull of the moon itself. Jana stood in the sun, her crimson hair shone in the light like a fallen star from the charred night. It made Aran go crazy.

"It's sundown." Aran said. He slowly turned to face the disquiet girl, his wolf ached for her, he knew what a full moon was like- it was nothing to be afraid of.

"What is it like Aran?" Her voice had a hint of anxiety but curiosity overpowered it like lavender and rose.

"Natural." There was along pause before Aran carried on. "Free, painless." Aran frowned. he hardly ever had to reassured her- but now she was timid and grave, something no other wolfblood had ever seen from Jana.

"Painless?"

"Painless." Aran's echo, shrouded her fear and relief washed over her face. The energy was electrifying.

"I have something, but its a pack secret." Aran exhorted. He fished out a small leather bottle with unreadable markings etched onto it. Jana took the bottle out of his hands and began sniffing it, smelling hints of lemon and all kind of ingredients. " its called dolhdrec. Take a few drops. It's a pack oath, do not give it to anyone outside the pack."

"I promise!" Jana giddily uttered. She took the cork off and took a drop precisely. aran watched in anticipation, his rues glowing green as he watched Jana grinning, forgetting about anything and everything. Amazingly, Jana wrapped her sturdy arms around His upper torso, and Aran tenderly brought her into his body. Jana closes her eyes and silently sighed. she could smell the wilderness in his jacket. The scent of fresh earth and pine made her feel even more alive. She lost all senses until she realised why she was hugging Aran, she would have loved to hug Aran everyday but Jana always had to have her reasons.

"Thank you." Jana whispered. Aran grunted in response and squeezed her ever so softly, like he didn't want to let go- that was rare for any wild wolfblood. They never hugged, or they always tried to hide their love for hugs. Jana smirked- this was such a human thing to do and Aran didn't even know it.

"It was the pack healers who created it. You should thank them."

"I will." Yet Jana wasn't thanking Aran for the doldhrec.

They stood like that until the sky began dimming. Aran excitedly stepped away but kept close, his eyes alive with eternal fire. Jana gulped and felt it too. Neither could tell if the moon or each other was the cause, but the feeling was intensifying each second.

"It's coming" he huskily stated. It was just a statement but Jana could feel the wolf in her veins as well.

"Jana!" Alric marched over to his daughter, bringing her into a side wards hug. He grinned slightly, already smothered in blackened veins and yellow eyes. Aran stared at them monotonously, not feeling monotonous at all.

"Dad."

"It's nearly time. Come, we must transform with the pack. You too Aran."

They all ran to the main area where the pack normally gathered under most circumstances. Wild wolfbloods bared their teeth, some howling others in trees. The wolf blossomed in everyone's hearts. Meinir smiled, snarling like a proud wolf to the girl, only causing Jana to smile even more. The wolf was on fire. All of a sudden Aran felt a decaying gap in his heart. He had ignored his wolf, but he couldn't ignore his human too. The wolf was coming and he walked closer to Jana. He had always admired her inexperience and lack of human nature, friendship and loyalty, but this agonising pain was new. All of him pined for her. Human an' all. It then hit him. He loved her. Jana must have felt it too, because she gave him the all knowing look that made him weak and clutched onto his hand for dear life. Alric didn't know, he didnt expect them to be one.

The moon shone brightly in the nighttime sky. Aran had already become his wolf and was looking at Jana. The transformation was smooth, her heart was piping, black veins surging and her eyes glowing. Her wolf was astounding, her fur glittered in the chalked moon and her coal eyes reflected happiness and love. They nuzzled each other and howled as the pack greeted the Jana in wolf form, submitting and playing, running off into the wilderness as her father lead the pack to hunt. Jana looked up and howled to the moon, feeling the freedom and painless feels. Aran was beside her, panting and yowling. They bolted off into the affluent woods with the wild running through their veins and hearts. Aran was right. Her first transformation was unforgettable. Aran was unforgettable. He was always right.


	8. Chapter 8

Jana snarled. The trees swayed ferociously and the mud lined sky had been clouded with rain all day. The pack were waiting in anticipation, as Alric's absence made everything strangely odd.

Jana didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't have her father to pester, nor meinir to challenge- not even Aran. Over the years, they had always been there every single day, teaching or barking at her or even both. Jana never understood what it was like to be alone, spending so much quality time with her pack. Jana's frown deepened- when did she ever spend quality time with Aran? To Jana, Aran was the silent but deadly wolfblood- experienced in hunting and always knew how to make you smile. Jana never failed to notice how Aran could cut the awkward ambiance of any conversation in the entire forest, with his own awkwardness. And his ability to just get on with life perplexed Jana- he never complained, he got on with his duties, always content with a slab of meat and some leaves to sleep on. Aran never asked for more and never needed less- he was always happy in his own dismal way. But Jana couldn't have swapped Aran for a million pieces of what the humans call 'bacon'- she loved uncovering more of him, like he was a crossword and Aran was giving cryptic clues to her over the months.

Her life seemed more dull- with the cubs not even old enough to hunt and the pack elders waiting for their leader to guide them as one pack once more. Everyone seemed to love Alric. Everyone had their own thing to be attending to, and Jana was trapped by a cluster of leaves, doing absolutely nothing. So Jana did what she always failed to do in her fourteen years of life- she waited for her father. Her frown grew pained and nothing seemed right. Jana just noticed scrawny bits of twigs, that were hanging off moulded branches and crippled leaves from shrouded bushes were sticking to her feet; even the animals were hiding from her and fearing for their lives. Jana walked aimlessly through the forest, alone, and wondering what had happened to Rhydian. She rather enjoyed having Rhydian's company- he was something new and different, introducing her to things she constantly craved and thought about. Even things she had never thought about, but meant so much to humans. But no matter what anyone in the pack thought, Rhydian was just another wolfblood- janas best friend although nothing else. She pondered whether Rhydian was going to get killed but Jana wouldn't believe the harsh whispers from the pack, about her father being capable of committing such an unforgivable crime. Jana slouched by a tree before plummeting on a pile of leaves. Things were so boring, though then again she did miss Aran considerably; the boredom filling up the gap Aran would normally fill up. Regardless of how wild, silent and grumpy he was, or how much of an idiot everyone thought he was- Aran was Aran. Nothing could deter Jana for seeing his inner qualities. Her mind wondered to Aran for a short period. And the boredom was slowly shrinking.

Hours flew by and thoughts manifested into more thoughts. Then the tingling started.

He came back.

Jana shot up, her legs aching from sitting on the soggy ground for hours on end. Jana stared at them Alric's and Meinirs faces were morose, all three were darkly lumbering across to the alphas daughter. Aran's mud coated face was just as worse- as worse Aran could get and to Jana that was a pretty miserable expression.

She remembered that expression on Aran's face. It was implanted inside her brain. It was the same expression he had on a few days ago. Jana scowled slightly. It was such an innocent argument that ended so terribly wrong between them...

_"That cub-" Aran spat, him and Jana were drinking by the lake with the rest of the pack. Rhydian was with his mother and brother looking extremely wan and emaciated. Jana was concerned deeply whereas Aran... well it was Aran._

_"Rhydian." Jana interjected. She just stared at the ripples in the water, listening to Aran drone on an on. It was so not fun._

_"Rhydian, is no wolf. He can barely hunt let alone eat raw meat. He's been here for days and yet he is too sick to hunt."_

_"He's trying."_

_"Not hard enough."_

_"What do you have against him?" Jana shot. Aran glared at her with vehemence in his eyes, Jana was afraid: Aran_ had never been this angry before. Never.

_"Everything."_

_"He has everything_ against you."

_"So why be his friend?"_

_"He's nice to me."_

_"And I'm not?" Aran remarked. He stood up, his eyes biting yellow and he kicked a stone into the water. Alric observed, listened, snarling at Jana's incompetence to know anything. Aran was throwing his heart on the line, and Jana failed to realise. Alric smirked a little, it was such a petty thing but out of anyone in the pack, it had to be Jana- his daughter to not notice._

_Typical._

_"This isn't about you Aran."_

_"No it's about the tamed cub. Always about him." Aran pointed towards Rhydian, snarling and breathing heavily. He came back into reality and without looking at Jana, Aran just charged off. Jana felt tears poke her pupils, pricking the red rims of her eyes, yet anger summoned her wolf._

_"Where are you going."_

_"Away from everything human." Aran spat. Giving a malicious growl. And he looked back at her, glowering like he was a natural at being glum. Giving the dirtiest look she's ever seen- even dirtier than the mud._

Jana hadn't spoken to Aran since that day. Well not properly anyway. It affected both of them badly- they missed each other considerably and neither of them would admit it.

Abruptly, the trio halted inches away from Jana. Jana remained silent, not sure what to say.

"He's not coming back." Alric roared. The birds scuttled out of the bushes, and Aran and Meinir bowed their heads in shame. Ceri immersed herself into the conversation, her hearing extremely sharp seeing as she was taking the place of her son in the cronoak. A perfect punishment for helping a boy, who committed the perfect crime.

"Who?" Jana asked.

"The cub." Meinir hissed, her eyes glowed yellow and Jana shuffled backward. She glanced at Aran for answers, and she could hear his deep inhalation, feel the anger rinse through his body. He glared at her. It made her gulp with anticipation.

"We shall not rest until we retrieve him and bay for his blood." Alric promised.

"But-"

"Silence!" Alric intervened Jana, his forehead dribbled sweat and his golden eyes shimmered in the winter night's moon. He stepped towards Jana, like a predator would scrutinise his prey. Aran observed solemnly, watching the girls eyes disintegrate and her wolf melt away. The fear reflected into his own heart and the wolf felt a twang of agony. He let the veins crawl up his arms, observed carefully and Alric became so close to his daughter. "You have already done enough have you not? Unless..." Alrics acerbity in his tone trailed off. Jana and Aran breathed a sigh of relief, yet her face crumpled and she innocently overlooked the truth. Alric half growled and half laughed, a smile tugging on the right side of his face and his eyes singing her own.

"Unless what?"

"You get him back for me."

Aggressively, Aran bared his teeth, revealing the protruded teeth and baited breath. Aran didn't want Jana doing something unpredictable and dangerous- it's an alphas job to get Rhydian. Not his daughter, and he certainly doesn't want Rhydian back- ruining the pack but ruining Jana's mind. The mind he spent years learning about. Aran could never learn human ideality and he'd never accept the human way of thinking- consequently, it would mean that he'd never understand Jana. That's something Aran couldn't handle.

"Why me?"

"We all know you're like me, prove yourself to the pack and to me."

Jana looked down, and she was feeling out of place. She would never be her father- why would she want to be? "How?"

Alric chuckled softly, staring at his daughter. "He likes you."

Aran lifted his chin up, the dark veins spread and subconsciously, he stepped a little closer. His heart was the only thing that made a noise- it pounded on the rib cage; desperately needing to know what was to become of this conversation.

"I don't love him."

Aran's heart was sedated.

"Pretend then." Alric darkly exhorted. "Tempt him away from the tame pack."

Jana wildly growled, her eyes flickering from side to side whilst looking down- she didn't know what to do. What could she do? She quickly glanced at Aran in the clear distance, for reassurance, to get lost in his requited love. The male beta just stood there honourably, waiting for a howl shattering response.

"Please jana, for my son! For my son!" Ceri's hollering pierced Jana's tender ears, and everything became just too much; she darted off into the wilderness. Aran sniffed deeply and without a word, he pursued her smooth loving scent.

Eventually, Aran found her. Weeping softly under a tree. He felt like a cub, so small and helpless. His jaw tightened and he cautiously trotted towards her, the weeping becoming stuttered. Jana looked up, her hair ruffled and eyes splattered with red vessels. He heaved and sat in front of her, their breathing mingling. Aran admired the snow fallen scenery and white dusted bushes that concealed them from any prying eyes. He looked at Jana with sad eyes, neither of them needing words to communicate their feelings. Yes there was still anger courting through their veins but it just wasn't as powerful as the tingling. Aran flicked away the tears of her face without permission, tenderly wiping them away with his thumb so he didn't hurt the girl, no matter how much hurt he was feeling. Jana barely cried, she used her dominance and wolf characteristics to show her emotions, so for Aran to witness the girl he's seen every single day since she was born, to cry- it was something that really shook him to the core.

"I bet you've come to tell me to go to the human world." Jana groused. Aran fluttered his eyes a couple of times and sighed. He felt reasonably guilty. Aran hated pushing Jana away. He loathed it more than any human or wolfblood.

"It's what you wanted." Aran paused to read any sign of positive emotion or understanding from the girl. He continued. "To live like a human."

"Not like this and not forever."

"It won't be forever."

Yet the longing and sorrow said it all in both of their eyes.

It'll be forever without you.

"I can't." Jana huffed, she broke the eye contact only for Aran to lift her chin up and gaze into her eyes. His face had hardened and he felt his vexation rise all over again.

"You have no choice. Listen to your father, do the right thing and call him account for what he has done to destroy this pack."

"But-"

"Don't be a human just act like one." Aran ordered coldly.

"So I just go then? Find rhydian and lure him back? I may not be a cub but I can't do that."

"You need to do it. You don't do this, you don't do it for all of us."

Jana stared hopeful at him. "You will be here when I'm back?"

"It's my duty to honour and respect your every wish and command." Aran said, his voice seemed chirpier and he felt content.

"Be here."

"I shall." Aran promised. His eyes burned into Jana's at they edged a little closer, barely breathing. Jana knew with Aran supporting her, she could do it- fool everyone, fake her worthy love for Rhydian and then go home. Go home to the wilderness and of course Aran.


	9. Chapter 9

"And then the humans came. Neither good or evil nor saintly. They came for blood as we bayed at the moon. Heavenly fires ripping our souls as the howls from what we sang from, floated in an echoless cloud far from the horizon. They tore at the strands and ripped the roots of our society. Shredding our identity, not caring what we had and developed but what we was. Who we are today. Many were unaccounted for but hundreds fought. Many hands red from fighting and jaws unhinged from the hatred they spat at us. The humans caused wild fires, the flames danced in the midnight sky and no heart was covered. Only sheltered by thorns of mass destruction. Fear captivated us, and we was trapped in a living we had the moon on our side, oaths and endless victories. Wolfblood. one large pack. No defiance could deter our motivation. Soon humans had empty words and no weapons to bare. Deaths mounted, and packs had shattered into shards of failure. Alas the war was over. Wolfblood species had split. One side defying the culture of the wild bloods, apparently their eyes bled from truth of the brutal crusades we committed and the human onslaught of innocent civilians, soon to be known as tames. The tames loathed us, they learnt that the human world was safe, secure yet never too quick from death's parched lips. But we remained in our natural habitat, not forgetting who we are. Years passed through the sands of time. Generations remembered the pain, yet forgot the memories that reflected in their faces. The battle cries and swirling circle of the howls that rang in people's ears soon faded. But history became a part in time that was erased and never returned. And so I tell you, my fellow pack, of the time when everything changed and we had mortal hate for Our own species. Wolfblood- the ultimate species of all."

The pack was gathered in a circle. The moon illuminated rays of light that gleamed and bounced off their faces. Darkness had come and stars were dredged over the blanket of the open sky, that cried tears of rain. Every wolfblood was silent. No one spoke, the lethargic passioned voice that spoke the truthful words still rattling in their ears. The pack heard the story before every dark moon, it had become a pack tradition. Aran's husky welsh voice drew people in like a lullaby and the woods had a mellow ambiance to it. Even though Aran was hardly beta, hardly having approval from alric to try to become beta, and not helping out with the seven year old cubs, cadwr and Gwynn, Aran was respected greatly. His acceptance was due greatly to the fact that the pack loved his story telling skills. Aran smiled a little, remembering Jana tell him how he had a narrators touch that could bore a thousand badgers. Aran still wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Yet, Aran took whatever from Jana- she was good company and doable to talk to- that was a major compliment from Aran, considering his antisocial behaviour and introvert personality. However this time. Jana wasn't in the circle of spell bounded wolves. Aran frowned, not finding any scent of the redhead. Even though Jana hated his talks, she was always there to give Aran moral support and a playful punch. Aran's smile widened, she even gave him a chaste peck on the cheek for making her father cry as he recalled a wolf called rowan who sacrificed his meat to a child warrior so the cub could survive. Rowan died and great great great great Aunt Adain lived, generations passed and Anna was born to bare a child called Alric.

Aran nodded gravely, he leapt off the rock he was standing on and darted off into the thicker parts of the woods, searching for his friends scent. Aran wasn't good at expressing his emotions, in fact jana said he could express as much emotion as a dead deer. Aran's grin lit up his face again, he always managed to think about the most looked after cub in the pack without trying. Even if he was going to getting eaten by Alric for having a friendship with his daughter that he hoped would escalate, Aran had always been reminded every night before the dark moon that wild wolfbloods were fearless warriors that fought humans. What harm could an alpha who was six ft six and really sharp teeth when in wolf form could do?

"Jana?" Aran hollowed. It bounced of each tree yet no response was met."Jana your father is looking for you!"

Aran hated lies, but now he was worried. And a worried Aran could do anything.

A rustle in the bushes was enough to give away everything. He crept towards the bush a few yards ahead, prowling like a cat. He didn't know why Jana was there, or how her scent is masked, but his wolf and human yearned for answers, and of course Jana... Aran crouched down as crawled the last few metres. He stopped as the sight of her carved faced and crimson hair that fluttered in the wind. The wild wolfblood gasped slightly at the sight of her and he hid it by submitting. Her eyes bore into Arans when he lifted his head up, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Never knew my father looked like You."

"I don't."

"Why did you lie?" Jana's voice was a pitiful grumble. Aran timidly stared at her, only for a few seconds each like she was diamond dust in a summers breeze, glittering and blinding everything and everyone with its glow.

"What are you doing?" Aran whispered lowly.

Jana bit her lip, not sure whether to tell Aran or whether to lie. But if Aran listened to her heartbeat as much as she listens to Aran's, then there'd really be no point in concealing the truth. Reluctantly, Jana raised her left arm up, revealing a battered book. Aran's eyes widened a little.

"Oh that."

"Yes, that. That as in the storybook you've written, well it looks like one." Jana uttered, her face showed humour yet disdain. Aran blinked continuously, and shamefully, his face was monotonous and he was speechless. "Is it human wording?"

"yes."

Why didn't you say you could write human words?"

Aran didn't know what to say. Well he did, he just wasn't expecting response he got. Jana showed no anger, confusion, only eagerness and curiosity. She didn't care that he was lying about the stories and he made it all up to please people. She cared about his skills, the potential in Aran, she cared about him and that was enough. "How do you know it's English."

"It's not exactly something we get taught. If its not wild then it's human world. Everyone knows that."

"That's true.

"So!" Jana exclaimed, springing to her feet. "How did you learn human words?"

Jana skipped away, letting the dazed wolfblood chase after her.

"That is a secret I shall not discuss."

"Why? Because it wouldn't be a secret anymore or you don't want to confide in me?"

"None of those reasons. Your father would exile me or worse. My trust would be a fallacy to him. Everything would be over."

Jana heaved and spun round, inches away from Aran. They could both hear their hearts shudder."my father doesn't have to know anything."

"I can't risk it." Aran's pained eyes pleaded to change the subject. They were in open air, he could be heard for miles. He couldn't risk loosing Jana.

"I can and I want to."

"I can't and I don't want to."

"That's not fair."

"Fairness is subjective."

"So?"

"It's fair to me, and your innocence."

"Innocence?!" Jana growled, her eyes a piercing saffron. Aran breathed heavily and stepped back, Bowing his head in shame. "I do not need protection of myself."

"Nevertheless I shall not confide in you, only to bring forth danger."

"Danger of what?"

Aran didn't reply.

"I'm the alpha." Jana acerbically spat. Aran scoffed, watching the flare in her eyes die down and wash away like the seaweed on ocean shores.

"No you aren't."

"My Father is alpha." Jana huffed, making Aran smugly smirk."what's funny?"

"Your lack of assertiveness because you're getting nowhere in revealing why I can write human words."

It was Jana's turn to be speechless. She sharply swivelled round and stormed through the forest, letting the branches fling into Aran's eyes. Aran scowled, he knew Jana was like her father on many levels, one of them was the famous strop- ignoring, passive aggressive and all sorts. Aran kicked a stone near by, it could last for hours.

"Jana!"

"Go away Aran."

"No, it is my duty to protect you."

"That's my fathers job."

"It's the packs." Aran lied darkly. He knew it had nothing to do with the pack, his duty wasn't a duty, it was his need to protect. The thing that was worrying him most was the fact that if he shared another piece of who he is, he may share everything- and Aran wasn't sure if he was ready for that or if Jana was. "You think your father wouldn't tear off the limbs of those responsible who endangered his only child?"

"Well I want you to leave me alone, if you want to protect me then go away."

It was Aran's chance to leave, walk away and talk to the girl after she calmed down. Yet everything inside him screamed no. It dawned on him that Aran didn't want to leave Jana alone. Not ever.

"Not until you stop acting like a spoilt cub." Aran had advanced near Jana and was in arms reach. Aran grabbed her arm in a fit of rage, their wild tempers clashing as Jana is dragged towards Aran, who, has become worried again. No wolfblood likes being underestimated, this time it was enough to make him go off the rails. Jana was eventually forced to turn around. Yet they clashed too much, Aran's strength pulled her close to him, his animal pelt caressing her cheek faintly as Jana was engulfed by a symphony of heartbeats. Aran froze a little, rather enjoying it, wondering if its meant to feel like his heart is on fire when close to the girl. Jana shuffled back, not far, yet enough for Aran to come out of his trance. They both grunted, like they knew what each other was thinking.

They'd so be dead if Alric could mind read.

Well Aran dead. Jana grounded.

"You don't want to say." Jana huffed and folded her arms, saying the obvious conclusion to the argument.

"Correct."

"You just don't want ruin you and the packs bond."

"I don't want to ruin our allegiance." Aran said. His tongue tingled and a weight lifted off his chest, he lunged forwards, staring down upon Jana like an overcast of love. Aran nodded slightly. That's what he felt. Aran was in love with Jana.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Though Jana knew exactly what he mean. Aran frowned, digging gravely as he always does.

"If I told you, you'd be the only one to know. My sister is unaware of the crime I had acted upon. Yet if I tell you our bond will strengthen."

"That scares you?" There was no replied. Jana raised her furrowed brow, realising what he was meaning and trying to say all along. "This is more than a secret."

"Quite."

But this time, Aran was tired of speaking the truth. Waiting for the right moment. And all Aran knew was it was the right moment. Slowly, he leaned in and losses the girl. Jana became paralysed for a few seconds before she knew what was going on. She knew it was going to get them into trouble. yet felt right. The kiss was modest, yet rough like warm winds and salty seas. They felt dizzy, and Jana clutched onto the male for support.

"Ara-"

"I'll tell you." Aran interjected warmly.

"You will?" Jana uttered lethargically, barely audible for a wolfblood. She rested her forehead on Aran's shoulder and sighed contently. Aran smelt her hair, capturing her musky wild scent.

"I have nothing to fear now."

"So how did you learn to write?"

"Come with me, but if I do tell you you must to act normal. I can't let anyone know." Aran tool his alphas hands and lead her out of the woods, making site no scent of any other wolfblood was lurking around. He caressed her cheek gently before kidding Jana once more. Jana grinned bashfully, taking the last hour in.

"Okay then."


End file.
